


Depths of the sea

by KUPOXV



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Merpeople, Oral Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, it's just porn you guys, light body horror, merman au, octopus Ardyn, octopus Noctis, pirate Prompto, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUPOXV/pseuds/KUPOXV
Summary: He just stares at the smooth demarcation under his navel, where slightly tanned skin softly turns to a much darker, blood like shade. The rest is a giant mess of large appendages moving smoothly toward him like snakes.





	Depths of the sea

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write some promdyn or promptis tentacle porn for a while... And I thought it'd be even greater if I do both at the same time :^) hope you guys will like this sinful nsfw one-shot. Please leave a review!
> 
> Also, thank you to invisibledeity for editing this too <3
> 
> Edit: since many people are asking for it and I enjoyed writing it, there might be additional chapters later!

Prompto stares at the dark shadow of the enormous rock as they approach, the rolling of the ship peacefully lulling him into a serene state of mind. It's already late, the sun had disappeared hours ago, and most of the crewmen are fast asleep in their hammocks down in their quarters. Only a few men are still awake, including the captain of their ship.

 

He knows he should try to get some rest, because he's got a long day awaiting him tomorrow, but he just can't.

 

He didn't think his physique would ever be an asset to him. He's been living on a ship, amongst pirates since he was three years old. His small stature and slender body would tend to be a problem when he wanted to fight, like everyone else, like his father. He'd compensate his lack of strength with his agility, and somehow managed to earn his place as a good fighter, but not enough to be respected by everyone. Not that the others hate him, they're more like a big family. Prompto's just tired to be considered like the weakest that has to be protected, or left behind. He hates the though of being useless.

 

Tomorrow, though, he'll be able to prove that he is an asset to their ship. That he can earn some good money too. He won't even have to fight for it.

 

Two weeks before, they found a map indicating the location of a place called « Titan's skull ». Ignis, one of the crewmen, was quick to mention the legend of Titan, saying that he was killed a long time ago by Leviathan, and that the astral was so gigantic a part of his skull is still out of the water despite being lost in the middle of the sea. A famous pirate would've hidden a chest filled with kilos of gems inside of it, but it's impossible for anyone to get inside since the only way is either to swim deep down to the skull's mouth. It seemed everyone who tried was either a terrible swimmer, got scared, or was just too big to fit through the hole leading to the big cavity.

 

Lucky for them, Prompto's a great swimmer, probably small enough to fit and definitely not scared to scavenge the inside of a big rock. Real skull or not. He didn't need to ask if he could participate in this mission: all eyes immediately turned to him when Ignis was done telling his tale.

 

Tomorrow morning, they'll be close enough for Prompto to take a row boat and get there. Since they're in summer, he hopes their will be some sunlight enlightening the place.

 

He isn't nervous anymore, just tremendously excited to get there.

 

He isn't surprised when he hears the familiar sound of Ignis’ footsteps. The blind man is easy to spot since he taps the floor with his cane from time to time to feel his way. Even if Prompto thinks he doesn't need it, he's been blind since he was fourteen and, if his memory doesn't fail him, Ignis will turn twenty three soon. He probably knows this ship by heart now.

 

“How are you feeling?” His friend asks. They've known each other for five years now and he decided he adored the man the first time he hit him with his cane for a terrible joke he made. It wasn't meant to be mean, he knew it. Ignis had actually laughed, but the joke was just too offending and bad at the same time, though quite hilarious.

 

“I'm good! Can't wait to be tomorrow morning and bring back the treasure to you guys.” Ignis chuckles and reaches for his hand. The smaller male entwines their fingers together with a smile.

 

“I'd be reassured if you bring a weapon with you too, Prompto... I've heard a few other things about this place and, even if I believe it's all spooky stories to scare the kids and entertain everyone's fantasies, I'd rather be safe than sorry.”

 

Prompto quirks an eyebrow, curious to know what he's talking about. “Ah? Tell me, Iggy!” The man sighs and turns his head to the right, feeling a fresh breeze. “The others mentioned some monsters haunting it.”

 

The young pirate snorts and rolls his eyes. “Yeah sure, mermaid and stuff? I'm not a kid anymore. Don't worry, I'll be fine. And I'll take a dagger, if it’ll make you feel better.”

 

Ignis slowly nods his head. “Good... I'm sure you'll do great.” He leaves his cane against the gunwale and his free hand finds a way to a freckled cheek.

 

Prompto feels his cheeks heating up when the blind man presses his lips against his forehead. Ignis isn't the type of man to show his affection physically, and he always cherishes those simple moments.

 

After a while, he takes a step back and grabs his cane. “You should get some sleep. I'll make sure to wake you up before the dawn.”

 

 

…

 

 

It takes him twenty minutes to row his way there, giving all he's got. When he's close enough, he ties the row boat to a sharp rock, checking the solidity of the knot before taking in the sight in front of him.

 

The rock really does look like a skull, its shape so similar, and it is much bigger than he thought when he saw it from afar hours before. Two big cavities look like eyes, but the upper part of the rock is too smooth for him to climb.

 

He gets rid of his shirt and boots before diving in, leaving the dagger in his small boat as well. Ignis has always been a little bit too paranoid, he knows he'll be fine. There can't be anything too dangerous in there. And he's got until tomorrow morning to go back to the ship.

 

The water is surprisingly clear, the sunlight piercing through is just enough for him to spot a small hole just a few meters under him when he looks down.

 

_Perfect!_

 

He swims down to the cavity, squinting his eyes. No matter how many times he's been in the seawater, it still burns like hell and he'll never get used to it. He bites his tongue when he realizes just how narrow this is, even for him. But there's no way he can go back to the ship and tell the others that he wasn't able to do it.

 

He squeezes through the hole, passing his hands and arms first and wiggling his body furiously to make it. He's half-way when his lungs start burning him, his body craving oxygen.

 

He gives all he's got, his hips slim enough to pass. This was the hardest part, and he soon reaches the surface.

 

Prompto takes a deep breath before opening his eyes. He tries to rub the salt off them and takes his surroundings in. It's not as dark as he feared it would be, the light of the sunrise passing through the large cavities that are supposed to be the eyes. There are still big areas into the shadows and he'll have to search blindly while into the water, but it's better than nothing.

 

He finds a solid surface and uses it to support himself, rest a little. He doesn't need much, he just wants to catch his breath. He stares at the high ceiling, making sure that there isn't anything weird about to fall on his face.

 

There's nothing special about this place. It's just... Empty. With a few rocks, one flat and large enough for him to rest on if he wanted to.

 

“Damn overwhelming.” He mutters and sighs, preparing himself to dive back in. He swims as deep as he can to the bottom of the skull, surprised by how far he has to go for his hands to finally touch the bottom. He already feels like he should go back to the surface, but he can't. The chest has to be around.

 

Darkness is surrounding him, he can't see anything. Anxiety slowly crawls across his skin when he realizes that he isn't in his element. He’s suddenly terrified of losing his orientation when he'll try to swim back up.

 

He shakes his head and just keeps touching everything slowly, hoping that he will find this damn chest as soon as possible, but his hands only meet with sand, solid walls and something flaccid.

 

_Wait..._

 

He studies the soft thing with his fingers, brows furrowing when he tries to figure out where it comes from and he finds another cavity, larger than the one he came through. The chest, it has to be inside. But what's this thing? It almost felt like an octopus. It should be fine, these things are more gross than they are dangerous.

 

He's contemplating the thought of going back to catch his breath when something grabs his wrist and the large body of whatever the creature is leaves its hiding spot to forcefully drag him back to the surface.

 

Prompto keeps coughing, and it takes a while before he's able to open his eyes to find himself face to face with another man grinning at him. A small whimper escapes him when he realizes just how close they are, with his body pressed against the broad chest and something tight around his ankle prevents him to move.

 

“Wha-what the fuck? Who are you?!”

 

He isn't one of the crewmen from his ship, and he definitely wasn't here just a few minutes ago. The larger male smirks, and passes a hand through his damp maroon hair. “I'm the one who should ask this, little man. After all, you're the intruder in my place.”

 

Prompto quirks an eyebrow. “Your place? Just who-”

 

Something else, long and slimy, wraps around his thigh.

 

“No one ever taught you that it was rude to come in without being invited, I see.”

 

He cries when his other thigh is caught too, trying to back up but the man won't let him.

 

“What great timing, though... We were thinking we would have to deal with our rut by ourselves.”

 

We? Rut? He starts panicking and looks around. But before he can see anything, two other hands are on him. He turns his head to look at the other man; this one has darker hair, fair skin and is definitely younger than the other.

 

“He's pretty.” The raven haired male smiles while running a finger on freckled skin.

 

“He is. What luck we have.” The older one nods.

 

“I want to use him, now.”

 

Use him? No. No, he's dreaming. Hallucinating, probably because he held his breath for too long, lack of oxygen. Who are these men?

 

“Oh, Noctis, why keep him for yourself when we can have fun together?”

 

Prompto's eyes widen in horror when two long dark appendages come out of the water to catch his wrists and coil around it, tightening painfully around his skin. He stares at them for a solid minute, dumbfounded. The ones holding his arms are dark – he isn't sure if they're a really dark blue or completely black – and have suckers on them, like...

 

Tentacles?

 

Dread takes over him when a third one, dark red and much wider, comes out of the water to slowly circle around his neck. It's not tight enough to stop him from breathing, but the threat is there, as well as the terror.

 

“W-What are you?” He looks at the maroon-haired man, grimacing in disgust when the so-called Noctis bites the shell of his ear and starts sucking at it. “Please, I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you, I... I'll leave and never come back!”

 

“Oh, pretty thing.” The older replies with a smile, hoisting himself on the flat surface and bringing him closer, Noctis following and Prompto can finally see who he's dealing with. “We don't want you to leave, in fact, you came just in time.”

 

He can't take his eyes off the lower body of the man, too shocked to react. He just stares at the smooth demarcation under his navel, where slightly tanned skin softly turns to a much darker, blood like shade. The rest is a giant mess of large appendages moving smoothly toward him like snakes.

 

Tentacles. There are tentacles _everywhere_.

 

They're not men, they're... What are they? Mermen?

 

Something rubs between his thighs, massaging his balls and entrance roughly through his pants. Before he can do anything, the cloth is ripped off and he finds himself completely naked. The water's extremely cold, but that is the least of his worries right now.

 

“Stop! I said I'm sorry, I didn't know!”

 

Noctis chuckles behind him. His mind screams when the long appendage is back to touch him, curiously exploring his most intimate parts until the tip presses against his entrance. Gasping, he tries to back up only to bump against the raven-haired male, who looks incredibly pleased.

 

“Oh, it's warm in here.” The pressure between his thighs gets stronger, painful. Prompto's about to scream when the other male clicks his tongue to call him.

 

“Not now, Noctis.” His eyes are back on Prompto. “Let him have a taste first, while I prepare him.”

 

The younger male groans but does what he's told. There's no time for him to be relieved, though. The tentacle's replaced by a cold finger forced inside him. He wants to cry, and Noctis uses this opportunity to angrily shove the large tip of his slimy limb in his mouth and force himself deep inside his throat. Prompto can't struggle with his gag reflex so firmly occupied. He wants to puke, he can feel his stomach contracting violently to eject the intruder, but it's not working and the only thing he can do is to focus on breathing.

 

The merman starts moving roughly, deeper with each thrust, breathing heavily against Prompto's skin. He doesn't even bother complaining when a second finger is being inserted in his ass, too busy struggling for air and the fear of his jaw being stretched too wide. Something sticky fills his mouth, tasting bitter and dripping on his chin.

 

“Fill him well, but don't break his jaw,” the older one says when he sees Noctis trying to force more of the long appendage in his throat when there's no space left and Prompto feels one of his jaw bones about to pop. “They're fragile.”

 

Noctis heaves an exasperated sigh, and the blond haired male feels the tentacles all over his limbs tightening some more. Another one's back between his legs and the sea creature starts grinding his hips against his bare ass, not minding the hand working him open.

 

“Fuck... Just let me put it in, Ardyn, he's ready.”

 

Ardyn – so that's his name – gives him a threatening glare. “Be patient. If you hurt him now, we won't be able to use him later...” He looks at Prompto, whose face is slowly turning to a grey shade. “And let him breathe.”

 

Prompto whimpers when the tentacle slowly moves out of him, feeling the suckers against his inner walls and tongue. He takes a deep breath, mouth finally free. Gods, he wants to wipe away that sticky liquid and spit it at the bigger male's face.

 

“Y-You.... Are you merpeople?” He doesn't know why he asks this. It's not like it'll get him anywhere, but he can at least get his curiosity satiated.

 

“Sort of.” Ardyn snorts. “Much different from the ones in your fantasies, are we?”

 

“Have a problem with that?” Noctis adds, the tip of a tentacle back to tease his mouth. Prompton turns his head to avoid it.

 

“Please, just let me go!”

 

“When our rut's ended, maybe we will.” Ardyn nods, fingers still working him open, adding a third one slowly. His insides are burning.

 

“Octopi don't have ruts!” Prompto chokes between two sobs, close to hysteria. He can't take it, he shouldn't have come here, he wants to leave and never come back.

 

“Oh, but we're not just octopi.” The older one smirks. “We're men, too.” He pulls him closer. “Well... I'd say beasts too. You'll soon understand why.”

 

He's now knuckles-deep in his ass, thrusting inside him at an agonizingly slow pace. Noctis is quiet behind him, hands caressing his hips.

 

Ardyn forces him to look at him while an odd looking tentacle stops a few inches away from his face. It doesn't have as many suckers as the others, and the much larger tip looks like...

 

It's not a tentacle.

 

That's his cock.

 

Prompto starts screaming louder, until his lungs burn. Shouting Ignis' name, begging for help. Can they hear him? Are they still there? Oh gods, he needs to go, he needs help now!

 

“My, my... You're so loud.” Ardyn sighs before pressing the tip of the appendage against lips and the human suddenly keeps quiet, mouth sealed.

 

The fingers inside him are gone, and Noctis grunts loudly when he is finally allowed to penetrate him. Prompto's assaulted from everywhere. Unwillingly opening his mouth when the large glans stretches his bottom. Ardyn doesn't miss the opportunity and forces himself inside with a smirk.

 

“Now, be a good boy and swallow what I'll give you. It'll only make things easier.”

 

Prompto wants to glare at him, show him how much he hates him right now – even more if that's possible – but the pressure between his thighs is worse, it feels like he's being almost ripped apart. Noctis sinks deeper inside him, moaning loudly, and giving him barely any time to get used to his girth, only stopping when the older male tells him that's enough for now.

 

“Fuck... Feels so good.” He purrs against his ear, licking his skin as he starts pounding his ass. Prompto's too focused on the pain to notice the thick liquid invading his mouth, until he almost chokes. He doesn't think about it, and just swallows. It tastes salty, and bitter. He really doesn't like it, but has no choice. He soon feels warmth in the pit of his stomach, radiating through his entire body as Ardyn's venom keeps flooding him.

 

The ache between his thighs starts fading, even as the young merman keeps fucking him, and he doesn't feel terrified like he was minutes ago. He doesn't fear to bleed out or for his insides to be torn apart, even if he can feel the large cock moving in and out of his ass.

 

When he gets close to a more peaceful state, the large organ pulls out from his mouth, leaving him numb. His head would have fallen to the side if it wasn't being held by another tentacle, and he can't control the shameless drooling of his mouth. A mix of saliva and thick, black liquid.

 

Noctis' moans are getting louder as he desperately pounds into him, reaching his climax while Ardyn's cock make its way between his thighs as well. It’s so creepy, he thinks distantly, that they can move them like their other tentacles.

 

He's dizzy. Out of it, his body not obeying him anymore and his mind in a blurr. He barely hears Noctis complaining at first, and doesn't understand what's going on until Ardyn presses against his hole.

 

_No._

 

He's so full, he doesn't want more. He can't.

 

Ardyn proves him wrong. Pulls both him and Noctis closer, presses his lips against his mouth, swallowing his screams, and slides inside him in one smooth thrust.

 

It's too much. He can feel their pulses inside him, breaths on his skin, hands and tentacles all over him.

 

Ardyn guides the other's hand to his stomach, presses their fingers together on the bulge formed under his skin by the two oversized cocks. Noctis makes an excited noise, moves his hips slowly to feel it again, staring at the lump, looking even more aroused.

 

It should hurt, maybe he should be dead or badly hurt. But it's surprisingly okay. He just feels full, so full, and hot. It doesn't feel good, but not bad either.

 

They thrust inside him, adapting their pace to match each other. Ardyn's pupils are now so dilated he can barely see the gold color of his iris, lips parted, his breathing uneven. Noctis doesn't sound any better behind him. He's loud, hands on his ass to spread him as much as possible, fingers digging in his skin and there's no doubt he'll be bruised if he survives this.

 

It doesn't take too long for Ardyn to come, choking him when his other tentacles contract around his limbs and neck. He doesn't stop thrusting, pounding into him, and an unfamiliar warmth spreads in Prompto's lower body. The maroon-haired man grabs his shameful erection, earning a small moan from him. Ardyn smirks and starts pumping him.

 

“You don't hate it,” he whispers, another dark red tentacle playing with his balls, wrapping around the base. “We're going to please you too, little man. It'd be unfair if you don't enjoy it as well.” And with these words, he's moving his cock again, instructing Noctis to do it a certain way alongside him.

 

Soon after, one of them brushes against his prostate, suckers caressing the sweet bundle of nerves and Prompto can't help a loud moan escaping from him.

 

“Please!” He cries, pleasure slowly building inside him. It's good, it feels amazing. He forgets about his fear, he just wants this pleasure.

 

The two larger males give in to his plea, both pounding into him, hitting the soft spot mercilessly. He's so close to coming, but the appendage tight around his cock prevents it. He gives an imploring look to the merman, out of breath.

 

“Say you love us.” Ardyn stares at him, a wolfish smile decorating his handsome face. “I'll let you come.”

 

“I-I love you!” Prompto cries, tears rolling on freckled cheeks. He doesn't think so, but he doesn't want to fight. “I love you, I love you!” He screams, louder this time. He's on edge, his stomach and lower abdomen on fire like he's going to explode.

 

Noctis swears, his moves rougher and faster, and Ardyn finally frees his heavy cock after kissing him.

 

Three seconds is all it takes for him to come, warm muscles contracting around the two other males. His orgasm is so strong he doesn't find the strength to scream, or cry. His heart's racing, his head pounding and he stops breathing for a while. His vision becomes blurry, darkness creeping at the corner of his eyes and before he knows it, he blacks out.

 

 

…

 

 

It's been hours now.

 

He doesn't know if they ever gave him a break, or if they kept using him while he was unconscious. He's only sure of one thing, the sun's set and he only has a few hours to go back to the ship before they consider him dead and leave him here.

 

Prompto wakes up fast. Not because he's fully rested, he's feeling worse than earlier, but because he’s been suddenly lifted in the air and the sensation has given him vertigo. He opens his eyes, only to find himself facing Noctis, dark hair framing his pale face decorated with a wolfish smile. Four long appendages are holding tightly each of his limbs, keeping him more than a meter above the ground while another coils around his throat. He can still breathe, for now.

 

Noctis is lazily lying on the flat surface, arms behind his head, comfortably settled and staring at him with a hungry look. Prompto wants to beg – again – ask him to stop. He can't take it anymore. But the sea creature isn't satiated yet. Unlike Ardyn, who's lying half asleep next to them, spent. He can feel the weird, dark semen of the two males dripping profusely on his thighs, his cum sticky on his stomach, and makes a face when Noctis' sex is back to slowly penetrate him.

 

The raven-haired male closes his eyes and heaves a pleasured sigh as the long and thick appendage goes deeper and deeper inside the tight heat. Prompto cries out in pain when he feels the pressure inside him growing too uncomfortable and Noctis stops for a moment to look at him. Still pushing in more, too close to tearing his insides.

 

Prompto screams louder, to the point where the sea creature groans and slaps another tentacle against his mouth to keep him quiet.

 

“You're going to kill him if you don't stop.” Ardyn mumbles, eyes still closed. “Don't go too far after his navel.” He lazily stretches, yawning.

 

“I just want to hear him moan like he did earlier.” Noctis groans. “His ass became really tight, it was so good.”

 

“That... You'll have to learn by yourself how to do it. Try different angles and paces, play with his dick, you'll know it when he starts enjoying it.”

 

Noctis' back to focus on him, extending a hand to grab Prompto's neglected cock and pumping it slowly while pulling a part of his own organ out, reducing the unbearable pressure to something much better. He's filled to the brim by the same dark liquid, still warm inside him and making it easier for the both of them.

 

Noctis is a quick learner, he just doesn't have a lot of patience. He moves his cock the exact same way and angle he did earlier with Ardyn, before Prompto passed out, and the smaller male's on edge again a few minutes later.

 

He's ashamed. His body shouldn't be so responsive but it is. He never felt so physically good before. He moves his hips along with the large appendage inside him and the merman grins.

 

“Naughty boy.” He brings him closer, hugging him in a tight and terrifying embrace against his chest, all dark tentacles and strong arms wrapped around his body while his cock's still thrusting inside him. “Say you love me.”

 

The friction of skin against his dick feels amazing. He's feeling hot and tingly, a warm sensation creeping up his thighs up to his lower abdomen.

 

“I love you...” He moans against Noctis skin, biting the shell of his ear. “I love you, Noctis.” He feels victorious when the merman groans, grip tightening around his weak body. He's so aroused, more than Prompto himself. Noctis cups his face to kiss him. It's messy, desperate and rough, but he decides he likes it. This is the first time he’s shown him affection since they started and it's somewhat reassuring, comforting.

 

This sweet moment doesn't last for long, though, and soon the merman's back to fucking him, fast and rough, keeping both of them on edge until Prompto reaches his climax again. It's not as strong as the previous one, it feels completely different. He's somehow scared by the claustrophobic thought he's getting since he can't move at all, but all the same he’s enjoying the touch of a body against his, of someone holding him.

 

Noctis releases inside him once again with a loud groan. He expects him to go on for another round but, thankfully, he seems to be done for now. It takes an eternity for him to pull out, saying that he enjoys the tight heat, but he eventually does.

 

Ardyn's asleep next to them, a peaceful expression on his face. Noctis rolls on his side but never lets go of him. They stare at each other for a while, exhausted. Prompto's mind is blank, he isn't sure he could speak his own name if someone asked him.

 

A large body creeps behind his back, and Ardyn's hand rests on his cheek, covering his entire face while his tentacles wrap around his legs down to his feet. Not tight enough for him to be worried, it feels more like a heavy blanket of limbs.

 

 

...

 

 

He dreams of Ignis. His blind friend coming to get him, calling for his name louder and louder. He opens his eyes when the voice sounds too real and close to just be a trick of his mind, alert. Is he here, for real? He tries not to move, staring at Noctis still fast asleep in front of him. Ardyn isn't moving either, his chest moving regularly against his back with each breath.

 

That's his chance.

 

“Prompto!” Ignis' voice rings loud and clear. He's here, he came here to help him.

 

“Ig-!” Ardyn's hand is slammed against his mouth, muffling his scream. He tries to move, to wriggle away from them with a newly found energy. The mermen's grip tightens around him, dark appendages surrounding him, threatening to crush his bones.

 

“Iggy, I can't hear anything.” A familiar voice he recognizes as Gladio, another crewman who arrived a few months ago, rises up in the air.

 

“He can't be dead, Gladiolus. He must be stuck in there, maybe he fell unconscious.”

 

“He's likely to be dead if he fell uncon-”

 

“You have to get inside!”

 

_Yes. Come with weapons, guns. Please, please, please._

 

He tries to make as much noise as possible, hoping that Ignis will hear him. But a tentacle slowly tightens around his neck until he's suffocating. He looks at Noctis and jumps when he meets with his dark gaze, he thought he was still asleep, and the young merman doesn't seem pleased at all.

 

Worse, he looks furious.

 

There's a splash of water. Silence follows for a moment, until Gladio speaks again.

 

“There's a hole but it's too small for me to get through, I'm not even sure the boy could've squeezed through it.”

 

“He... Can't be dead. He's got to be somewhere, I'm sure of it.”

 

Noctis grits his teeth, eyes throwing daggers at the smaller male.

 

“Iggy... I'm sorry but if he doesn't reply then maybe-”

 

“Prompto!” Ignis shouts again, calling his name multiple times until he's too exhausted to go on and starts crying instead.

 

“Iggy, I'm sorry... Listen, I'm gonna ask the captain to stay another couple of hours here before we leave. If he's okay, then he'll have the time to come back.”

 

“Thank you...”

 

Everything falls silent. Prompto's heart feels heavy, tears gather in his eyes when he realizes his only chance to escape is gone.

 

He closes his eyes.

 

It feels like an eternity before the two others start moving, allowing themselves to make noise. Ardyn's hand leaves his aching mouth, only to brush away the tears on his cheeks.

 

“Wanted to leave us so soon, Prompto?”

 

“I...” His voice sounds broken. “I need to go. You got what you wanted from me... Please, I miss my friends.”

 

The maroon-haired man presses a kiss on his chin. “Oh, pretty boy... We just started. Sadly for you, our ruts last for days.”

 

Prompto wants to cry again, but has no tears left. He's emotionally drained, and physically exhausted. He won't make it. He'll never see Ignis and the others again. Worst, they'll think he stupidly drowned. Probably stuck in here, and that's kind of true.

Ardyn sits up and stretches while Noctis is still immobile, eyes on him. “Don't you worry, little man. We'll feed you. And if you're a very, very good boy, then maybe I'll take you back to the closest island so you can look for your friends.” He bends over, his hair falling on Prompto's face. “Will you be a good boy?”

 

Prompto nods, losing himself in the amber of the man's eyes. He didn't notice how mesmerizing they were until now. Ardyn seems content with his reply and moves toward the edge, then disappears into the water.

 

He doesn't like the feeling he gets when he finds himself alone with the other merman. He can feel his anger, even if he doesn't understand what infuriates him so much. He doesn't dare to look at him.

 

“You said you loved us.” Noctis says after a moment, his voice dark and low. “That you loved me.” Prompto looks up. Is that what's bothering him so much? Of course he doesn't love them. They fucked him like a rag doll and kidnapped him. He said that because... He didn't have a choice, he really needed to come. Gods, it sounds even worst when he thinks about it now. But he's sure there was something in the liquid they forced into his stomach.

 

“... Yeah, I said that.”

 

“You lied.” Noctis mutters, pulling him closer, tentacles constricting his rib cage.

 

He's going to kill him, he's going to break his bones.

 

“N-no! I didn't!”

 

“Say it again then. To me.”

 

“I... love you, Noctis.” He carefully says, feeling the pressure around his bones easing.

 

Noctis smiles, anger replaced by something he doesn't quite understand, and inches closer until his lips are against Prompto's. Eyes dark with lust staring into ocean blue ones.

 

“Good.” He presses his mouth against his, and a tentacle moves out from around his body to creep between his thighs and tease his sensitive and aching bottom. “I think I love you too.”

 

 


End file.
